Safety First
by omuraisu3883
Summary: One of friendly quarrel between Yi Jeong and Ga Eul.


**Author's Note:** This is a one-shot story and not related to my other stories. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Boy Before Flowers and its characters. However, this fanfic and the story line is mine. Please do not re-upload or re-translated without my approval and the most important thing, don't ever plagiarising my story because it will make you a bad person and not cool.

* * *

"Four in family killed in accident! The driver was believed to have lost control, hit the road divider and ran into a monsoon drain before hitting a pillar of an overhead bridge!" Chu Ga Eul read the news on her 7-inch Galaxy Tab while dramatically sighing and shaking her head profusely. She touched the screen and slides the surface to read the next news.

"Car driver killed in freak accident! The driver died on the spot after the Audi he was driving spun and collided with another car driven from opposite lane! How the H can he spins his car?" She mumbled to herself while carefully preventing to say any cursing word. "He must be speeding over the speed limit!" She added her comment with an angry voice. She then proceeded to the next page.

"Woman dies in accident one day after engagement! _'I can't believe she is gone. We were making plans for our wedding,'_ said her fiancée." She mockingly made a sad voice while citing the fiancée's words. She read the important points out loud and read the rest of the news silently. "Poor guy, that woman was his childhood sweetheart. Imagine how long they've waited to be together and then she died just like that!"

So Yi Jeong cleared his throat to indicate his presence to the person beside him (in case she forgot which is beyond reasonable possibility). He hoped she would response to his implicit signal but she remained focus on her tablet. If he knew that the tablet is more attractive than him, then he won't ever surrender to her tantrum no matter how long she stretched her pouted lips.

He's been there, witnessing how she got attached to that small tablet. At first he wanted to buy her an Ipad but she refused and suddenly becomes patriotic to support her own country, her own brand she said. He witnessed how she prioritised her 'angry bird' over their own dinner and he had to call for the fast food not once and not twice but thrice last week. He had to endure listening to her piano practice lesson with her Galaxy Tab which somehow out of tune but he never dare to tell her that, afraid that he might also demolish his meal totally. He had his wife as his air but he also need nutritious food to continue living and the only contribution that he got from fast foods and jajangmyun was fat and cholesterol that painstakingly devours his well maintain body and slowly vanishing his six abs.

"Do you want me to slow down the speed? Is that what you're trying to tell me by reading the news out loud?" He chose the straight-to-the-point approach to counter her hidden-metaphor attack.

"My voice needs to compete with your 4.5L V8 engine sound, so what can you expect from me to win this battle. And yes, I'm glad that you understand that speeding is a dangerous way to drive."

"Oh please, you just exaggerate it. For your information I can hear you clearly with your normal voice, no need to compete with the engine. I don't understand, you're the one that asked me to buy a new car with a back seat and now we have it but you're still making that dissatisfied face!"

"It's still a two-door car! What's the point of having a back seat without doors? Someone needs to crawl from the front seat to go to the back! Why it has a back seat at the first place? This car is useless, it's thunderous, it's inconvenient, it's cramped, and what are you thinking while buying this junk?"

"This is absolutely not a junk! This is a Maserati GranTurismo S for heaven sake! And it was design to achieve 295km/h in full throttle."

"I asked you to buy a family-friendly car and this mess-serati is absolutely not falling under that category. Look at my tummy, in two months there will be a passenger at the back seat and how troublesome for us to put the child seat in that cramped area. How can she sleep soundly with this thunderous sound? How hard for me to feed her in case she's crying for milk? I can't freely move if I need to change her diaper. Beside, you're driving like a bachelor and not like a future father."

"I don't know that there's a different between that two men." The headstrong So Yi Jeong still didn't want to surrender.

"Yi Jeong-ah, you can't drive like this anymore." Ga Eul softly lecturing her husband. "Speeding over the speed limit is dangerous, plus you love to tailgate the vehicle in front of you and overtake without giving a signal. You have to think of me and your baby. I don't want to lose you and I don't want to be killed by you. I love you."

Ga Eul felt the effect of inertia when the speeding car started to decelerate gradually. She knew her husband finally soften to her request.

"It actually has an ample space back there and there's a child seat that can fit perfectly into these back seats. Of course I've already done my research before buying this car and I never forget about our baby. But, you're right about the sound. For me hearing the engine roar is like a melody to my ears but maybe it can be too disturbing for our baby."

"And me too." Ga Eul quickly interrupted his words.

"And you too." Yi Jeong smirk at his wife and stretched his free arm to grab his wife's hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. "I love you too Ga Eul-ah."

"If you love me, promise me that you will drive safely. Starting by focusing on the road now!"

Yi Jeong giggled at his wife's order and continues to look at the front road but he still doesn't want to stop teasing her. "How can I stay focus on the road when a very beautiful lady sitting next to me."

He didn't hear any reply from his beautiful lady beside him but he knew that by now Ga Eul's face was painting by a crimson shade even without him looking at her. He knew his wife too well, even after all these years she's still not immune to his compliment. So Yi Jeong smirked at his achievement and congratulating himself for successfully sutured his wife's nagging lips. He continued stroking Ga Eul's hand and enjoying the melody of his V8 engine while he still can.

_-The End-_


End file.
